Full Moon Affect
by SlashyAntics
Summary: Jeremy is there at the right place, in the wrong time. Its another full moon for Ty, and his wolf has decided that Jeremy is his mate, but it has take what it wants by force, thats Jeremy. OOC Non-Con, Dub-con. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE! : OKAY GUYS, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOREVER! AND ITS A TWO PART, AND STUFF. Now this part and the next part, aren't gonna match up completely, or barely at all because I typed them up on two different places, and just yeah. I tried matching them up, and making them work, but just no. So if there is confusion on why it doesn't match up, sorry, it just wasn't working. AND I USUAULLY DONT WRITE STORIES LIKE THIS SOOO BE GENTLE. **_

_**Thanks to the people that inspired me to do this.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or this show, but the plot of this story is mine :D**_

_**AUTHOR: SlashyAntics**_

_**WARNING: Slash male x male, Hmm, slight fighting, the story in general is Non-con, dub-con. ((Biting and blood)) -rad :] -**_

_**Pairings: Tyler/Jeremy - of course.**_

_**NOW ENJOY! and you have been warned!**_

Jeremy breathed the cold air deeply into his lungs. The darkness around him not giving comfort like it used too, expsecially since he knew what was out there...things that would gladly rip him apart if they got the chance. Luckily his ring kept him coming back. Jeremy looked down at his hand that was rapped hard around his arm. It was freezing and the only light was the full moon lighing everthing around him.

The loud scream that ripped through the air startled him greatly, his head turning around, followed by his body, looking for the sound. When the second caused the late night birds to crow and screech he took off running, though instead of running away, he ran towards the screaming.

The scream was male, that he could tell, but it sounded farmiliar and _**that**_ is what scared him. Someone that he knew or cared about getting tortured, or killed. Jeremy jumped skillfully over a rather large log and dashed, but had to stop and listen again.

He had heard the scream come from this area, but he didn't know which way after that. He had grown up in the town, been in the woods more times than he could count. Made out with nameless faces, done drugs, but right now wasn't the time.

He heard a roar and he froze like a scared animal, but it was a pained scream that had him moving slowly forward again before taking off into a dead run, and that is when he ended up at a brick on croncrete cellar. He could hear tearing and rustling but also growling.

Jeremy was having a severe inner battle. His heart was starting to race, his brain on over drive, his adrenalin was on full force. His fear is what kept him there for a few moments, but it was his blood line, the Gilbert way of stupidity and adventure. Plus the little bit of acts that tend to be practiclly suicidal, but Jeremy's mind was made up as he slowly pressed his feet into the ground and walked forward.

Jeremy was cautious as he made his way down the stairs, his feet feeling loud as the person...or thing suddenly went silent, obviously hearing him approuch. Jeremy started debating once again in his head on weather or not he should just leave and let what ever is done there...Jeremy sighed. He wasn't surprised it heard him, HE would hear someone if their blood and heart were pumping as loud as his.

He had to know, he was a Gilbert damnit, and they did stupid stuff all the time, so...he proceeded to step down the last few steps.

It was dark, and his eyes kept adjusting to see around him. He turned his head to watch all around, seeking out the noises. Though at the moment, the only thing he heard was silence, which was unsettling. He stepped through a gate arch way, like a gate you would find in a prison. The gravel under his feet made him flinch as he stepped on it, the sound bouncing off the walls.

His breath seemed to becoming louder as he stepped forward, and than he had to squint. The light from a gas lamp sitting on a darkened rock. Jeremy stopped as he heard growling again, he's whole body frozen. The whole area infront of him was empty, the rock wall greeting him.

His body tensed to the point of pain as he heard the metal arch way he had just walked through snap as he was closed. He heard a moan, a very human moan and slowly, so very slowly, he started turning.

His eyes met a tan back, a muscled male tan back. Male hands where clenching at the bars on the door, and his skin was sweat slicked, the fire from the small lamp making him almost...shine.

The man seemed to gasp and clutch at his ribcage arching down slightly, his breath stuttering, and pained. His large ribcage expanded with each breath, almost like the ribcage would split the skin. The muscles on his arm and back quivering. The males hair was short and black, maybe a dark brown, but at this light Jeremy would never be able to tell in the light was was provided.

The man was shorter that Jeremy, that was a fact. Jeremy couldn't place him, but he knew this person...he could feel that. **"H-Hey..."** Jeremy's voice was quiet as he called out to the man. He raised his hand, almost in a motion to touch him, but Jeremy would have to walk five feet to reach the man.

The man was hunched, his loosened hands let go of the bar he was holding. Jeremy didn't think the man heard him, but Jeremy's throat clinched to much to speak.

Jeremy finally assisted what was happening. He was locked in a room with a man , still nameless to him, that had been screaming in agony -well Jeremy thought this man was the one that screamed. When the man moved Jeremy heard a scrapping sound as the chains that were locked around his wrist were moved. Jeremy's head didn't move as he followed these chain that were at least teen feet long were and they were latched onto heavy bolts located on the floor and wall. The chains themselves were heavy duty, probably weighing 30 pounds each, and there was four.

Jeremy swallowed harshly as he twitched ever to often as the man still hadn't seem to taken a notice that he was there.

Jeremy had to gasp in pain as his back hit the stone beneath him. Jeremy had bitten his lip on impact, and he could taste the blood in mouth. He exspression now held fear as he stared up at Tyler, Tyler's body looked lethal as he stood before him. He was breathing heavy causing the muscler ribcage to expand and his features had changed. His eyes were now a black and gold color, his nails made blood drip down his hands when he clenched his fist as they were sharpened to points. When Tyler's feet shuffled against the floor towards the fallen boy, Jeremy gasped and turned onto his hands and knees startled and tried to crawl away quickly.

Tyler growled behind him and Jeremy became frantic, placing one foot under himself and launching to his feet grabbing onto the metal bars of the door. He tugged harshly, feeling like he had broken a few of his fingers, but the door stayed closed.

**"Help!"** Jeremy screamed into the other room hoping someone would hear, though he already knew that no one was out there. Jeremy felt a hand grab him at the back of his neck and tugged, and before he knew it he was back on the floor again as Tyler pulled barely strainging a muscle and Jeremy was thrown backwards. This time Tyler didn't give Jeremy a chance to move before he had the taller teen pinned.

Jeremy hands were planted to the ground next to his head only one of Tyler's holding them down. Tyle's body was etched along his tall body keeping Jeremy to the floor imobile. He looked up into the wild eyes of the predatore seeing Tyler as he growled, showing his teeth as he bared them in a predatory grin. Jeremy breath became heavy at the sharp fang like teeth showed themselves and Jeremy started struggling again. Twisting his body ever which way, but it was point less.

Tyler smelled Jeremy, smelled the irish soap, and everything around Jeremy, but most of all he smelled _Jeremy_. Tyler's mouth watered and lowered his head towards the panicking boy. Jeremy smelled musculin with a bit of a sweetness, almost like chocolate, but slightly darker than that.

Tyler brushed his nose and mouth against Jeremy's neck making him go still, all movements but the shaking his muscles couldn't stop. Tyler drank him in, his body starting to tighten, his muscles bunching as...other things became hard. Jeremy moved his neck away from Tyler's mouth, his breath ghosting over Jeremy's neck made him shudder. Tyler's hand snaked up, pressing it against Jeremy's body as it made its way up the taller males neck, intwinning its self in long dark locks. He growled at Jeremy, and when he looked into Tylers dark eyes, he knew that Tyler wasn't fully himself right now. Tyler's pupils were blown wide and the gold was mostly cover.

Tyler looked into Jeremy's eyes as he released his hands. He waws seeing jeremy, seeing INTO Jeremyand as he was staring at him as Jeremy stared back and something in his snapped hard. The fingers intangled in Jeremy's hair tightened making Jeremy gasp in pain has his hair was tugged harshly. Jeremy's hand reached covering Tyler, but not moving his hand had Tyler's hand tightened slightly in warning

**"Tyler let go of me"** Jeremy ordered him. Jeremy couldn't stop it as he lifted his hands instead of pushed Tyler's hands away he tried pushing his shoulders away. Tyler let go of Jeremy's hair, capturing this pushing hands and held thim down with one once again.

**"You don't tell me what to do..." **Tyler's free hand pressed down on the hip bone that was shifting beneath them. He froze pulling his head back and looked at the changed man above him like he had grown two heads and was telling him that Godzilla was on the phone.

**"Tyler! Let go of me!"** This time Jeremy said it louder and pulled at the hand holding his down, but Tyler roughly rutted against his groin, and Jeremy moaned loudly. Tyler looked shocked at first at the noise, as did Jeremy. Blood red bloomed around Jeremy's cheeks, and he turned his head away in emberassment. Tyler could smell the blood rushing through Jeremy's cheeks and neck, and it was intoxicating. His mouth opened around the junture of Jeremy's shoulder before scrapping teeth over tender flesh.

He could feel when Jeremy's skin gave and his teeth punctured through, blood filling his mouth. There was still the coppery tang, but it was sweeter, like chocolate and strawberrys, Tyler almost declared they were his new favorite.

Jeremy hissed and jerked away slightly when Tyler's teeth broke the skin. He felt the sting and tugg as Tyler's warm wet tongue dragged across the wound, before pulling back and kissing the shallow puncture almost gently. Tyler's breath fanned over heating skin, one that was once chilled and Jeremy shuddered under him. Tyler chuckeled making Jeremy turn his head away not letting Tyler see his face, but Tyler wouldnt have it as he place one hand under Jeremy's chin and tilted his head back wards him, it was gently, but firm.

**"Dont. Hide. From. Me."** The grumble was engraved in every word, and Tyler bared his teeth in Jeremy's face, showing him he was boss. Jeremy's face hardened and he gave a human growl of his own and shoved the rather heavy Tyler Lockwood...and that got him no where, but the kick that he delivered swiftly did. He launched his self up, heading for an area that the chains couldn't reach, but Tyler's hand had darted out catching Jeremy's ankle causing the taller teen to take fall, his face and the floor getting harshly aqainted. Tyler with one hand dragged him under his -shorter but buffer- body laying flat out again Jeremy's back.

Now if you asked Tyler if Jeremy fought back, he wouldnt lie and say now, because he was sure that the ground had holes from where Jeremy's fingers and dug and tried pulling himself away. **"LET GO OF MEEE!"** The last word was drawn out, but something snapped in Tyler's brain, and his actions become animalistic and brutaul. He pushed Jeremy roughly to the ground before he tore the back of the shirt clean through the seam causing a lean and muslcular back to be revealed.

**"What the fuck are you doing!"** Jeremy said loudly to Tyler but he had to shout out in pain and shock as sharp teeth dug into his right shoulder, causing blood to rise to the surface**. "It would be best!-"** Tyler's hand gripped Jeremy hip painfully and pushed his hips into the youth keeping him down, but rubbing himself again Jeremy's back side. His nails drew blood making the boy flinch in pain **"If you stopped fighting me!" **

_'No way in hell!'_ Jeremy thought to him self and kicked his feet out as the shirt was torn from his body. His mind didn't seem to register it, but his heart did. It raced in over time and Jeremy's breathing was erracting, his mind didn't start to darken though as he hypervenilate. **"Gahh!" **Jeremy screamed out as Tyler bite harshly into his should blade, the sensitive skin tearing seemingly easy under sharp like knife teeth. Jeremy's blood was sweet on his tongue, and he lapped almost soflty, though it dugg like sandpaper making Jeremy wail loudly.

Tyler pulled his nails and teeth out shushing Jeremy softly, before his wolf growled almost as if talking to Tyler in his head, and Tyler gave a low growl in return before tearing into Jeremy's other garments. This caused Jeremy to still for a second looking back at Tyler to see him kicking off the only pair of garments he had been wearing, his shorts. Jeremy started to stuggle slightly again and double his effort when he realised what Tyler was about to do when he ground his hard hips into Jeremy's ass.

**"NO!" **Jeremy went from anger to panic in about half a second. He couldnt believe Tyler lockwood was about to do this. Tyler quickly pushed his self over Jeremy's back and held him down on his should blade before ripping is jeans down the seams, and stalled when he realized Jeremy had skipped on underwear today. Diffidently the worst day to go commando was the subconsious that in Jeremy's mind. Jeremy knew it wouldnt have mattered either way, he would just rip them away.

Jeremy pushed agains the ground finally able to get his palms pushed to the floor before pushed hard against Tyler's catching the older male by surprise and speed crawled away. A firm hand latched onto his calf, and his other foot came up almost automaticly and smashed into Tyler's face, but caught that as well. Tyler circled his around both of Jeremy's calfs causing him to go flat on his back with being knocked off balance. He tried using his elbow to dig into the dirt, but he hissed and his scraped against the skin on his back and arms roughly.

Tyler was just stronger than he was, there wasn't a thing he could do about it, Jeremy grunted when he was once again rolled onto his stomach. Tyler ran his claws down Jeremy's back, but it didn't draw blood until Jeremy twitched under Tyler's minstrations the nails dug into his back. Jeremy was growing tired, that Tyler could tell. His moves not as fast or quick as before. Tyler had seen this on the animal channel, were the mates fight before...**'What the hell?'** Tyler thought before he could finish the inner thoughts.

_'Jeremy is NOT..my..MATE'_

_'Yes he is.." _Tyler nearly flinched at the answer voice in his head, the voice that was more growl than anything else. When he flinched Jeremy jerked away now down to whimpering and...there was a loud snarl in his head. _'He is your mate..he is __**our **__mate...and your going to __**take **__what is ours!' _The end was a harsh growl and than a slide in his mind, his wolf coming to the front and Tyler could do nothing to stop him...but some part in his chest, the place that was beating erraticly was saying that he didn't want to stop his wolf, that taking Jeremy, claiming him was what he wanted.

_'Not if it ruins Jeremy in the process!'_ Tyler wailed at the wolf, causing It to wince, but he stayed there, with Tyler, but not in controle of everything. _'Jeremy will know you are his mate in time..this is the time you show who's alpha male!'_ Tyler growled in anger at the Wolf's respounce causing Jeremy to cry out softly. His body now fully weak, the adrenalin having had worn off. Tears of frustration, fear, and pain running down his face and into the dirt.

_'I have had enough alpha male bullshit from my dad, sure as hell don't want to listen to it now' _The wolf growled at the mention of the man that made his life a holy terror. Tyler nearly growled in responce, but Jeremy was looking more fragile by the second. He had seen the kid weak and sad...but this was just heart breaking. _'It is sad because deep...you know he is your soul, your future.'_

_'No..'_ Shook his head in denial as the wolf spoke to him, Jeremy's sobs filled the air pulling him back and when Jeremy tried again to crawl away Tyler rolled him onto his back gently and growled at the sight of lean flesh as again he started ripping off clothes.

He couldn't stop, this wasn't just his body anymore, and the wolf was taking over. He wouldn't forgive himself for hurting Jeremy this way when he was himself again. _'You won't need to..he will forgive you.' _Whispered a gently growling rumble in his head as the wolf bled into his movement.

He leaned down pressing his sharpened teeth against Jeremy's neck making him still besides the sobs racking his body. _'Good boy..'_ Tyler muttered in his mind gently even though Jeremy couldn't hear it. He knew the wolf would hurt the younger boy slightly if he struggled again. Tyler's throat tightened as Jeremy sobbed louder when his pants were torn and tugged from his body. Tyler body admitted a purring like sound as he convulsed at the site of Jeremy's body. It was sweaty, and blood, and probably will be bruised, but built and sleek. Tyler's hand guided down Jeremy's thighs making the boy flinch turning his head away.

_'Do it!' _He felt the wolf ram against his head making him blanch in responce at the pain, and a low sound grumbled in his chest.

**Author's Notes: Yes you all no were it is going, keep reading, it gets better! Jyler is best, though I like Damon/Alaric and a few others. NOT Delena! Nahh. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note!:** Okay people second part to my story, now, this chapter is something I **couldn't** match up with the first one, cause I wrote them on two different pages. I **tried** matching them up as best I could, but there may be something in here that doesnt make sense, sorry about that. Either way, for those who are squimish by rape or something, I would **steer clear**. Its not exactly the worse rape ever, it gets better, and happier, cause thats the only kinda rape I can write, so yeah, and **no Beta! **Sorry._

_**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own these characters or the show. I do own the plot for this story, so Yay for me._

_**Author:** SlashyAntics_

_**Pariring: **Tyler/Jeremy. **Obviously.**_

_**Warnings:** **SlASH!** Non-Con, Dub-con. I dont know, I suppose. Just take the warning and read. _

_**Enjoy!**_

**"Oh god p-please d-dont!..." **Tyler quieted Jeremy's whimpered words, keeping his legs propped up and open with his waist. He was pushing the head against Jeremy's entrance, rubbing his hands along the shaking boy's sides. Over a panting ribcage, that expanded heavily with each breathe, lower and lower before meeting their joined hips, making his way back up. The younger boy was quivering and Tyler could smell the fear rolling off him like smoke, filling his senses.

Thinking about was he was doing made his insides rumble with unease, not to mention the unending guilt he doubted would ever go away. Tyler was looking down at his _'mate' as _his shaking in pure terror **soul mate **looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking him to **stop**, and it hurt him slightly just like he knew it would. Jeremy's arms felt like led, he couldnt seem to left them to fight back and -try to - stop Tyler. Tyler wasn't all there, but he knew Tyler was there enough to knew what he was doing.

Tyler took a deep breathe an rubbed his forehead against Jeremy's, resting his right hand against the side of Jeremy's face. The fine hairs were teasing his fingers as he stroked lightly along the tear staind skin before latching onto Jeremy's bloody lips. The wolf wasn't happy he was doing this, but he didn't give two shits. This was his body, the same body was going to ruin Jeremy Gilbert with, and he was just trying to give comfort.

_'God, I bet there is a special place in hell for people like me...like with rapist and wife beaters...and people who talk at the theater' _Tyler thought sourly to himself nearly cringing as he thought them.

The kiss wasn't viscous, it wasn't rushed, or lust filled. It was slow and passionate, yet quick and loving. Jeremy responded, though his tears still ran down his face as he cried. Jeremy's arms wrapped around Tyler, arms locked there as his hands grabbed hard, but not harsh at his shoulder, using him as an anchor. Tyler's lips caught gently at Jeremy's slightly torn bottom lip between his and suckeled stinging flesh. Jeremy's just about **everything** hurt, his skin was bloodied and pinched with pain from the multiple bites on this body and his muscles ached with fighting back.

Tyler's other hand ran along Jeremy's muscled side, the skin sweaty and dirty but soft beneath his long fingers. The made their journey down to his hip, and was stopped by the leg of Jeremy's he still had propped, this caused Tyler to growl. Jeremy didn't freeze this time, and the tears had stopped, though the whimpering continued. Tyler's hand moved between their bodies, almost using Jeremy's leg as a prop, pushing his hand above Jeremy's groin, but bellow his stomach and pressing slightly harder.

Jeremy's head pulled back and groaned low, though it wasn't of pain, but it wasn't of completely pleasure either. Tyler pushed his hips forward again, causing Jeremy to scream. Tyler didn't stop this time, though Jeremy pleaded, saying it hurt and crying Tyler's name. When Tyler's hips met Jeremy's he stopped, and breathed heavily. The fit was was tight, it was choking. He could smell blood in the air and knew that he had torn skin.

**"Shh Shh Shh, Jeremy."** Tyler crooned in the sobbing boys ear. **"Oh god Ty...Please st-op it hurts."** Jeremy sobbed out even using Tyler's nickname, it caused Tyler to pull back slightly and pushed back into the heated core of the younger teen. Clenching his eyes shut and cradling Jeremy's head to his shoulder as he sobbed louder.

**"I know...just breathe, Jere, breathe."** Tyler's planted a hand on Jeremy's stomach grabbed his limp member and stroked slowly, his grip soft as it moved along the silky skin. He started moving his hips slowly in small burst. He crooned and whispered words into the ear of the younger teen, slowly moving his already slick hand against a slowly hardening member, smoothly pumping untill he heard the sweetest thing, Jeremy's moan against his ear. Though it was broken from sobbing, it had an undertone of pleasure.

**"Thats it baby boy."** Tyler moaned to him stroking harder around the head moving his fist up as he did his hips, making Jeremy tense. **"Shh, relax." **Tyler words were a command as they were uttered into his ear. Jeremy's face turned and pressed against his mouth close to Tyler's ear as he let out another moan. Tyler smiled softly before using his face to turn Jeremy's head away. The gas lamp was shiny all around the room, making the human teen's naked neck and shoulder to light up in the burning light.

Tyler licked along the nape before biting down hard into soft juncture where shoulder and neck met. Jeremy screamed and scratched at Tyler's back leaving a trail of blood with it. Tyler growled and pulled his head back, and the sight made him him pulling his hips back before propelling them forward. Jeremy's groan was almost silent as legs around Tyler waist, though they felt like cooked noodles. There was blood dripping on the the rocks below, and alot was covering Jeremy's shoulder. Beyound that, Tyler could see the mark. See the mark that Tyler left on **HIS** Jeremy, and even if it healed, Tyler would still be able to smell himself on Jeremy, if just a small bit.

Tyler's lips pulled up into a devilish predatore grin as he watched his boy before leaning down and getting close to Jeremy's ear, slowly , making the boy whine in confusion and frustration.

"**Mine."** Tyler's muttered words against Jeremy's ear had him stilling as well, his body tenseing, rearing back to look at the teen Lockwood in shock. He wasnt sure if he had heard the words right, or if he heard them at all. **"Wa-What?"** Jeremy stuttered slightly, his voiced quiet, almost whisper like and he stared. Tyler's exspression changed slightly, though for better or worse, Jeremy wasn't sure. He had seen the look before, on many faces, but never on someone he was with. On a face of someone that was...possesive like Tyler seemed to be. Tyler's exspression on the fact that Jeremy had to _actually_ **ASK**, was a face of possiveness, showing that if he didn't understand his words, he understood the face.

Jeremy's breath stuttered and he started to hypervenilate slightly his eyes widening. Sweat drops started to bead across his forehead and trickel down his neck that was was contracting on the inside, almost causing him to choke. Tyler saw his reaction, and his inner wolf howled in sheer delight, but Tyler was confused. Tyler's own voice wasn't as loud as his wolf side that was practically screaming compared to his own as he tried to understand.

Tyler was having to look between the lines of what Jeremy was doing, but as the dazzling boy trapped underneath him tilted his head back – the straining in his throat apparent- it all made sense. Jeremy had fear, yes, but his actions, the clenching and unclenching of sweaty palms, his arched neck...he was submitting.

Tyler's growled rather loudly in Jeremy's opinion and he could feel Tyler's once again bared teeth touch tender – but already broken – flesh as he reacted to Jeremy's submission to him. He didn't exactly know why he was doing, he was sure his body did, but Jeremy's only thought was _'Yours. I'm yours.'_

" **Yes. You are."** Jeremy heard the words answered back at him, almost guessing he had said them aloud, but didn't do anything but close his eyes and clutch at Tyler's shoulder shifting his hips up and back down causing Tyler's chest to rumble, the vibrations were felt against Jeremy's own chest. Tyler's hips still weren't moving, and Jeremy bit as his ear, almost if a sign, and again nothing. Tyler's breath was labored, and Jeremy could feel Tyler was trying to stop something, but it wasn't from ecstasy.

He leaned and plastered his sweaty cheek against Tylers, feeling his powerful jaw clench as Jeremy's breath wavered over his ear. **"Please Ty...Move..." **It wasn't a command, but an honest plead. Tyler leaned his forehead against Jeremy's broad shoulder groaning before sliding his long aching member out of a clenching body, and slowly though forcefully pushing untill he couldn't anymore.

The moaning of a broke man and the growling of a predatore was what people would hear if they randomly passed by the old lockwood cellar. The broken moans that came from Jeremy's neck would sound painfulled, but they were of both pain and pleasure. Pain of bites and scratches, pleasure of being filled and torn.

Jeremy's back and almost alot of everything would be bruised and sore tomorrow. Tomorrow was something that terrified Jeremy, so as his body tensed against Tyler's almost there, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Tyler he almost wanted to weep at the thought of this sudden change in life ending so soon. People would think he had lost his damn mind, considering he now wanted nothing more than to be held by the man who had forced his way inside Jeremy's body, but this was something that Jeremy couldn't fix. There was something in his body that was joining with Tyler.

It was something he had felt for Tyler in the past, but after everything that happened, it just felt shadowed with the thought that Tyler hated him; The thought that Tyler loathed him because of everything that happened with Vicky and such. Jeremy could feel the itch under his skin, something heavy and squeezing settling in his lower abdomen.

Jeremy wrapped one of his arms around Tyler's shoulder burrying his face in Tyler's neck with clenched eyes and his breathing harsh and almost non-exsisnt as his clutched his other hand at Tyler's side. Tyler wond his free arm up Jeremy's neck and shoulder moaning. The ache that was surrounding the pulsing appendage was now just an ache. Jeremy still felt the sting, but it wasn't a tearing pain as before.

Letting out almost a harsh moan Jeremy seemed to rocket his hips against Tyler as the older boy grabbed the back of his leg, causing the angle to be just right. Tyler's tip slid against Jeremy's prostate almost causing his whole body to buckel violently. Jeremy was muttering against Tyler's ear, though most of it was probably just giberish to Tyler. He was close, hell Tyler was close, teeter totering right on the edge, a wind blowing by would push you over.

Tyler sealed the deal with the final howl before plundging razor edged teeth right into the junction between shoulder and neck and filling Jeremy with scorching seed. Jeremy groaned before biting down into Tyler shoulder an coming almost painfully all over his stomach. Tyler stayed quiet, taking the pain of the bite in stride. Their breathing was shorted and loud, pants against each other. Tyler's wolf wasn't residing in his mind as he guided his lips over Jeremy's cheek before lightly licking at his lips.

Tyler's body laid against Jeremy's, making the come smear all over his stomach as well, but he didn't seem to really care. Jeremy's eyes were closed, his face was pretty much blank, but it was peaceful. Well, it looked peaceful as Tyler leaned towards his neck licking softly under his chin, collecting drying blood, he was pretty much grooming. Tyler's tears mixed with the taste of Jeremy's skin, his eyes leaking the disgust for having just done that to Jeremy. _**"I'm okay."**_

Tyler just kept licking at the blood, trying to wash away all the hurt. Jeremy felt the tears washing over his neck, and ducked his head down trying to capture Tyler's lips. Turning his head away quickly, the jock tried to back away from Jeremy, but when his shaft moved deep inside the younger boy, Jeremy hissed.

The noise stopped Tyler making him go completely still. Jeremy hid his face in Tyler neck before he started lapping at the mark he had left in Tyler's skin. _**"Stay a while."**_ Was muttered against him, but Tyler just pushed Jeremy away to look him in the face. _**"Are you insane!" **_The tone was one of exsasperating, anger, and tiny bits of disgust. The digust wasn't at Jeremy, but he didn't know that. Jeremy tilted his head at Tyler, a look of udder confusion and hurt passing over him before he dislodged himself.

"_**No-no..Jeremy, I didn't-"**_ Jeremy just shook it off trying to stand, but he toppled over at the pain that shot up through his body. Though in pain, he tried several more times before Tyler grabbed him. This time his hands were slapped away, and he didn't try grabbing Jeremy again right away. _**"Its fine."**_ Jeremy didn't look at Tyler as he said this, his back turned to him. His voice was slightly muffled as Tyler finally peered at Jeremy's injuries. They were turning black in some place, already past the stage of red and blue, bleeding marks leaking out from Jeremy's sudden movements. _**"..How can this be fine?"**_ Jeremy's eyes snapped over at the first sniffle.

Tyler's eyes were angered, a red ring already forming around them. Lips tight as his cheeks flushed. Turning his head away he looked at the wall as he sat on his legs, his hands resting on his thighs. _**"How is **_**any**_** of this okay?" **_Tyler looked back at Jeremy as another tear slipped out. He shook his head as his features trembled. _**"I just...I just raped you!" **_The word seem to break what ever was left as he fell backwards on his bare ass, before covering his face. Jeremy watched him for a second, grunting as he crawled towards Tyler. Reaching out the younger male brushed his fingers against Tyler's knee, making him flinch away. _**"Don't touch me."**_

Stilling Jeremy watched Tyler Lockwood break down. Jeremy had seen him sad...had seen the torched look in his eyes. When they found out Vicky Donovan was dead..when he realized he wasn't sad over his dad's death, when he found out his Uncle was dead, but this..This was just a cruelness unlike Jeremy had seen the youngest Lockwood torchered with. Jeremy seriously doubted that Tyler would wish this on his worst enemy, though a while back, that use to be Jeremy.

"_**Tyler.."**_ Tyler mearly continued trying to cry out his shame and bitter guilt. Jeremy again tried to run his hands over Tyler's unclothed thigh. Tyler flinched harsh this time, but didn't say anything, probably to choked up to say anything. Kneading the hard muscle Jeremy moved closer, clenching his teeth through the pain. Moving Tyler's legs apart had him looking up in fear, the though of _'Jeremy is going to hurt me the same way'_ probably going through his mind. He wasn't fighting back as Jeremy laid him on his back. Jeremy wasn't going to hurt Tyler, probably couldn't if he tried, he mearly just laid down against him, resting his achy body. Tyler's breath hitch as Jeremy resting his head on his chest, breathing deeply as the strong arms wrapped around him. Jeremy rubbed his face against Tyler's skin, getting into a comfy position. Tyler frowned at the ceiling as he hesitated, but Jeremy picked up his arms and guided them around Jeremy's broad shoulders.

"_**How the hell..."**_Tyler's breath in as he brushed his nose against Jeremy's hair caused him to caught off the sentence. _**"Because...It was the full moons affect that made the urge animalistic, but it was you that made the wolf want me, cause you wanted me"**_ Tyler looked down as Jeremy pushed his body up so his face cover just above Tyler's. _**"How can you be sure?"**_ His voice was so small..so child like, and vulernable. This wasn't the Tyler Lockwood he knew, but he wasn't going to object entirely.

Jeremy leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Tyler. Said boy closed his eyes as he leaned up to taste more. Jeremy had to smile slightly at this before moving his mouth over Tyler's, the movements small and sweet before the seperated and joined again. The small noise as their lips parted was the only thing heard before Jeremy pulled back. Tyler was looking at him, looking back and forth between eyes trying to read his thoughts.

"_**I'm here Ty..I'm right here."**_ The final kiss was short before Jeremy laid down to rest against him. Tyler wrapped an arm around the back of his neck holding him close. He doubted he would ever fully forgive himself for how this happened, but one can only hope things like what Jeremy was giving to him lasted forever.

The End.

_**Authors Note:** Okay, see, I didn't know how to end it, so those who didn't like it, sorry, yay for those who liked it, cookie for those who loved it. Everything was **very OOC**, but still. Its a story. I started it a long time ago, just something I thought I would write, and nows it over with. Review, leave your comments, messages, thoughts, doesnt matter to me!_

_Thanks for reading._

_`SlashyAntics_


End file.
